


One shots •!°Lucissa°!•

by klee_222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klee_222/pseuds/klee_222
Summary: This story will contain about 40/50 one shots dedicated to the ship "Lucissa" (and MAYBE some Bellatrix × Rodolphus).(This story is also on wattpad, the creator ^ i ^ is called klee_222)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	One shots •!°Lucissa°!•

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall!   
> Hope u enjoy this one shots! I Am really sorry for my bad English.

Lucius Malfoy made many mistakes in just 27 years of life, but perhaps he had managed to do something more serious.

"I'm tied to you just to keep the pureblood line! Not because I love you" he had said in an argument with his wife, the biggest nonsense he'd ever said.

Lucius loved Narcissa, very, very much. Narcissa was the only person who could sweeten a tyrant like Lucius. Lucius loved everything about Narcissa, loved her voice, loved her body, loved her character, loved the way she behaved, loved the way she danced, loved the way she kissed, loved the color of her eyes, loved the her smile, he loved everything about her, everything.

They hadn't spoken for two weeks, two long weeks, maybe they spoke a few words about Draco, their one year old son, but they had never looked each other in the eye.

Lucius was used to returning from work and finding a beaming Narcissa who opened the door for him and hugged his chest. It hadn't been like this for two weeks. She couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something.

Once he got back from work, very late, it was almost midnight, he searched all the rooms, even the kitchen.

When he got to the room he saw her, he saw his beautiful wife, he couldn't understand how she could become more beautiful every day.  
She was holding Draco in her arms, or rather she was placing him in her cradle.  
Narcissa whispered something: - Shut up, Draco has just started to sleep-

Once Draco posed, for the first time in two weeks, she looked at Lucius.

\- I'll go to the Blaire Zabini ball with you. But on the other hand, how could I do anything else, we are a thoroughbred couple, in front of other people we must look like a couple in love- At the word "In love" she looked down.

-We are a couple in love Narcissa, don't talk nonsense-

She glared at him but before yelling at him she thought of Draco a few meters away from him.

-Let's go out on the balcony, I don't want to wake Draco- she said heading for the balcony, with Lucius following her.

-First you tell me that you don't love me and then you lie to me saying that we are a couple in love, I would like to slap you- she said without looking into his eyes.

-I didn't lie to you Cissa, and you know it. You know I love you, and you know what I said doesn't matter, I was angry. And I'm sorry, I'm really sorry-

-You can't swoop in here and tell me that my me and that you said a stupid thing, that's not how it works Lucius, imagine you love someone so much, imagine you want to be angry with this someone, but not succeed for the effect that his eyes they do about me, and imagine not being reciprocated by this person-

-Narcissa, I love you, I love you so much, I love everything about you, I hate it when some man glances at you, you don't know how I feel at the thought of marrying you Cissa, I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world and I am. You are perfect cissa, literally perfect in everything, you are so beautiful, you are so intelligent, you are so strong, you are all my life Cissa. I was a stupid bastard to tell you I didn't love you. You do not know how much I have missed you these days, I have missed your voice, your face, your body, your mind, your smile that I know is reserved only for me. After seven years of marriage, I still flinch at your touch. I love you Narcissa and I will do it until my last breath. - he had said all this about her looking into her eyes and noticed a small spark in them, a tear.  
He placed a hand on her cheek gently, and kissed her with a kindness that Narcissa knew was reserved only for her.

-I love you Lucius .- she said as soon as she managed to break away from the kiss.

-Let's go inside honey, you're freezing-he said gently.

-And I have a couple of ways I could warm you up- he added followed by a laugh.  
Narcissa gave him a pat on the shoulder and laughed with him.


End file.
